villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jafar (Disney)
Jafar is the main antagonist in the Disney movie,'' Aladdin'', and its sequel The Return of Jafar. He was voiced by Jonathan Freeman. Physical Appearance Jafar's physical appearence is similar to that of Ming the Merciless. He is tall, thin, and almost always depicted in flowing robes of black, dark red and other moody colors. Jafar has a pet parrot named Iago, who switched sides in The Return of Jafar. Jafar carries a cobra-head staff, which he uses for his sorcery. Movies/Other Appearances ''Aladdin'' In the movie, Jafar sought the Genie's lamp, so that he can become the sultan of Agrabah. He was originally the royal vizier of the sultan who trusted him, trying to do whatever it takes to become sultan himself. Iago convinced him to marry Jasmine so he could be sultan, and when they were married, Jafar would toss both the sultan and Jasmine off a cliff although after he becomes Sultan, he decides to make Jasmine his queen consort. When Prince Ali-Ababwa (Aladdin in disguise) came to marry Jasmine, Jafar tried to drown the prince so he wouldn't get in his way. When finally aquiring the lamp, his first wish is to be sultan, his second wish is to be the most powerful sorcerer, and although his third and final wish is to become an all-powerful genie himself, after turning into a giant cobra, his original final wish was to have Princess Jasmine fall in love with him, deciding to make her queen. In his last wish, Aladdin tricks him into wishing to become a genie by saying "The genie has more power than you'll ever have!" When he becomes a genie, he becomes trapped in his own magic lamp along with his evil sidekick, Iago. ''The Return of Jafar'' In The Return of Jafar, he is released from his lamp by Abis Mal. However, as he is a Genie, he is bound by the rules of obedience to his master and thus handicapped by Abis Mal's habitual incompetence. Jafar desires to be free so that he can get Revenge on Aladdin by framing him and then having him executed, but needs Mal's cooperation to do this. With the use of trickery, Jafar still asserts his power by tricking Abis Mal into wasting two of his wishes before making him return to Agrabah; Abis Mal willingly goes along with Jafar's plans in order to get his own revenge on Aladdin. Once in the palace, Jafar reveals himself to Iago and forces him to play along with his plans. The next day, Aladdin and the Sultan depart to have a discussion at a place suggested by Iago. After they leave, Jafar confronts the Genie and Abu in the Palace gardens and shows his power, imprisoning the pair. Meanwhile, Aladdin has a talk with the Sultan that earns his acceptance as the future grand vizier. When Aladdin thanks Iago, he is ambushed by Abis Mal and Jafar, the latter disguised as a squad of flying horsemen. The Sultan is kidnapped and Aladdin thrown into the raging river. Jafar, however, spares his life in order to exact his revenge in the most painful way possible: by splitting him away from all his loved ones. To this purpose, he leaves fake evidence and masks himself as Jasmine to implicate Aladdin with the alleged murder of the Sultan, and Aladdin is thrown into the dungeon to be executed by means of beheading come morning. When Iago chooses to attempt to free Genie so he can save Aladdin, Iago succeeds just in time, and the Genie frees the others. Once free, Aladdin decides to attempt to stop Jafar. Genie tells Aladdin that, in order to destroy Jafar, his lamp must be destroyed before Abis Mal wishes him free. During the final fight, all of the heroes are either knocked out or unavaliable. It looked like Jafar was going to finally get rid of Aladdin and the others. However, Iago betrayed him and attempted to attack Jafar. Jafar managed to hit Iago and nearly killed him, but Iago managed to muster up some strength and kick Jafar's lamp into the lava, destroying the lamp, and killing Jafar. ''Hercules and the Arabian Night'' In Hercules and the Arabian Night, he arrives in the Underworld as a ghost and is temporarily revived by Hades, Lord of the Dead and Hercules' archenemy, by creating a staff that kept Jafar alive, though he is no longer a genie. They attempt to beat the heroes but they lose and Jafar is killed once again after his new staffdestroyed and became a ghost again. Since he was in the River Styx when his staff was destroyed, the spirits of the dead drag his spirit into the River, ending Jafar's threat for good. Mickey's House of Villains Jafar appears as the leader of the villains and the central antagonist in the movie Mickey's House of Villains. In the movie'', the House of Mouse is overthrown by the many Disney villains, such as Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook, Chernabog and Cruella de Vil, whom are led by Jafar. The Disney Heroes are thrown out in the streets, and the house is renamed the House of Villains. However, Jafar and the Villains are defeated when Mickey engages in a magic duel with Jafar, which Jafar was winning at first. However, when Aladdin arrived and handed Daisy Duck the magical lamp, Daisy handed it to Mickey who used the lamp to imprison Jafar. The rest of the villains fled and the House of Mouse was restored. ''Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 Jafar also appears as a boss in both Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Kingdom Hearts 2. He serves as one of the main villains in Maleficent's team. Trivia *Jafar is considered to be one of Disney's most popular, and evil villains of all time, right behind or even sometimes in front of Maleficent. He is described as very dark, tall, gloomy, and has a laughter only a true villain can produce. *Jafar also has a twin sister named Nasira. *Jafar is the male equivalent of Maleficent. They are both powerful sorcerers, have bird sidekicks, try to kill the heroes by transforming into giant reptile monsters, carry staffs which they primarily use to channel their magic and, of course, are pure evil. *Jafar is one of five male villains to shapeshift into a second form. the others being Judge Doom, Oogie Boogie, and Pain and Panic. Jafar is also the only Disney Villain to have seven other forms (Old Man, Sultan, Sorcerer, Snake, Genie, Ghost, disguised as Jasmine,). Songs Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Usurper Category:Evil Ruler Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Hypnotists Category:Singing Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sadists Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Comedic Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Siblings Category:Master Manipulator Category:Alchemists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Size-Shifter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Outright Villains Category:Wizards Category:Important Category:Staff Wielders Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Dictator Category:Recurring villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Betrayed villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Giant Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Crossover Villains